skip_and_sqakfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Skip and Sqak: Sunny Villa Adventures Episodes
Skip and Sqak episodes are all listed here. Season 1 *001 The Regtok Henchsquad (During a critter kidnapping in Sunny Woods, Skip and Sqak end up rescing Vexter from falling down a canyon. To let him know why they would save their arch nemesis, the duo decide to tell him how they first met.) *002 Meditation Situation (After losing his anger during a fight that allowed Gizmo the rat to get away with Mayor Cheatsy's top hat, Skip is forced to take Silvia White's anger management class by Mayor Cheatsy. Meanwhile, with Skip forbidden to go on anymore missions for a while, Sqak will have to retrieve Cheatsy's top hat on his own with Robin and Blatly aiding him.) *003 Skip and the Beanstalk (Skip dreams of being in the tale Jack and the Beanstalk, where he and all his friends are servants by the despicable Queen Zarkia. When Queen Zarkia orders Skip to retrieve some more food, he decides to have a sack of beans from Salesman Zpike. After being locked away down a dark hole by the outraged queen, the beans grew overnight and carried Skip into a giant Vexter's castle in the clouds.) *004 Bad Buddies (Blatly and Makayla vowed to never speak to each other after fighting over who's fault for ruining Sqak's day, much to Skip's sadness. The two try to make them friends again, but no luck.) *005 Bop Goes The Weasel (Robin keeps getting bothered by a sneaky weasel named Darcy who, much to Roberto's dismay, is in love with her.) *006 Cat and Mouse (When Cheatsy discovers that Gizmo has a huge fear of cats, he hires a trio of female felines to scare the rat away whenever he tries to break into the Tree House.) *007 Legends of the Tylosaurus (Mayor Cheatsy hosts a cruise across the Peacific Ocean inviting the gang along. However, the tourists become horrified when a tylosaurus attacks the ship and want to leave. However, Cheatsy rather wants to capture the creature then closing down his new cruise ship. Once putting up a plan to capture it, the gang later discovered that it's actually a robot being controlled by Mincemeat who wants to scare away the tourists so he'll open his mine at the bottom of the sea.) *008 Invasion of the Mango Snatchers (Fed up with Melvin's paranormal hunting, Skip, Sqak, Blatly and Imp decide to play a prank on him using a mysterious UFO they found one midnight to scare him. Their mischivous fun was short lived, however, when the four get abducted by real aliens who came to earth searching for their missing saucer.) *009 Attack of the Cuddles (While having a peaceful picnic, Makayla and Skip see an adorable furry creature and Makayla wants to keep it as a pet. Skip eventually grows jealous of Makayla's new pet, whom she named "Fluffy Cuddles", to discover that Fluffy's species are actually carnivorous creatures who lure and devour their prey by disguising themselves as harmless little critters.) *010 Lights Out (Imp keeps having nightmares whenever he sleeps in his new bed, so Silvia decides to bring the gang over for a sleep over in his bedroom in hopes it'll help him get over his bad dreams. But that night, the gang's fun sleepover turns into a midnight terror when the haunting voodoo wizard Ztitch places a nightmare curse on the White Manor.) *011 Jurassic On Ice (On a very hot day, Zpike and Zlug discovered a frozen sabretoothed tiger in the arctics while getting more ice for ice cream. Vexter wants to use the sabretooth to terrorize the local critters but cannot get him to listen to his orders leading the tiger to escape. Meanwhile, Blatly wants to show Becky he's responsible to have a pet so he adopts the escaped sabretooth "Steve". Trouble sparks when Vexter and Meepus use mind controlled equipment to control Steve into attacking Sunny Villa!) *012 Doom Raider (Sqak is excited to go travelling with his old partner Lorelei again after she arrives to his house to tell him about a mysterious temple that rose from the swamps in Amazonia Island. But when they head inside however, they are horrified to learn that the temple is haunted with the mummified king wanting to kill them for stealling from his crown.) *013 The Spy Who Bopped Me (For their anniversary, Skip brings Makayla on a fishing trip after he and Sqak were invited to a cruise by Mr. Aparadha the tiger. Makayla eventually leaves from being bored from fishing but when she discovers that Mr. Aparadha is actually a crime lord hired by Vexter to capture Skip and Sqak, she heads to Mr. Aparadha's island fortress to rescue the pair. However, this won't be easy because she has to fight through each of Aparadha's best agents first.) *014 Totally Fogged (On a cloudy day, everyone in Sunny Villa has been acting very mean and hostile leaving the gang suspicious. They later discovered that the clouds are actually polluted smoke created by Vexter and Stormy to corrupt all of Sunny Villa Island *016 Rob Bullied (Someone keeps bullying Robin for acting like a tomboy, later reducing her to tears. Seeing their friend's despair, Skip, Sqak and Blatly try to find out who the bully is.) *017 Island Odyssey (When Skip and Sqak grow tired of having to protect the critters from villains, Cheatsy decides to install the new Professional Technological Effective or "Pro-Tech-Tive" security system across the island. But the P.T.E system goes too far with it's programmed protecting with it preventing anyone from going outdoors so the gang have to shut it down for good.) *018 Burn Ribbit (Skip, Sqak, Blatly and Imp go on a ride Silvia's train to watch the premiere of a movie she's starring in. But after Skip accidentally pulls down the detach switch when falling, the four boys are stranded in the New Salsieasta desert where they come across a biker gang known as the "Dust Crows".) *019 Your Greedy Highness (Skip and Sqak have a strange insect named Flutter who has been pestering them for days. When they try to capture the bug, he begs them to let him go in turn of granting any wish with his magical powers. Skip, seeing what Flutter is capable of, decides to let him stay in their house granting his desirable wishes, to which he begins to grow very greedy of.) *020 Christmas in Sunny Villa (Skip's excitement for his very first Christmas comes to a halt when Vexter tells him there is no such thing as Santa Claus. Curious to know if Santa exists or not, Skip tries to find Santa but can't get any luck which makes him lose his spirit in Christmas.) Season 2 *021 Ballistic Babysitting (The gang decide to go up to Bumble Bushes, where Sqak turns into a baby bird after accidentally falling into a mysterious river of honey.) *022 A Mother's Kitten *023 Vexter's Best Friend *024 *025 *026 *027 *028 *029 *030 *031 *032 *033 *034 *035 *036 *037 *038 *039 *040 Season 3 Season 4 Category:Lists